1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to output apparatus and output method for communicating data with an external apparatus such as a host computer or the like or another output apparatus such as a printer or the like through a predetermined network.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 7 shows a block construction of a printing apparatus which has been known hitherto. In the diagram, reference numeral 100 denotes a host apparatus for transmitting input data (character code, control code) or the like to a controller 1 through a network 4. Reference numeral 1 denotes the controller for executing necessary data processes to the data which was inputted from the host apparatus 100 though the network 4 and outputting the processed data to a printer engine 3. Reference numeral 3 indicates the printer engine for printing and outputting bit map data from the controller 1 by designated format and resolution. Reference numeral 4 denotes the network for connecting the host apparatus 100 and the controller 1.
In the controller 1, reference numeral 21 denotes an input unit for receiving the data or the like from the host apparatus 100 through the network 4; 22 an interpreter to analyze the input data inputted from the host apparatus 100 by the input unit 21; 23 a page buffer for analyzing the input data and storing resultant intermediate data formed; 24 a development controller for outputting the intermediate data from the page buffer 23 to a frame memory 27 and for receiving pattern data from a font rastalizer 25 and outputting to the frame memory 27 for a character code as intermediate data in the page buffer 23; 25 the font rastalizer (program) which is called from the development controller 24 for the character data in the page buffer 23 and which receives drawing information corresponding to the character data from a font information unit 26 and develops to pattern data: 26 the font information unit having a dot font and an outline font in correspondence to a character code for the font rastalizer 25; 27 the frame memory; and 28 an output controller for outputting the bit map data in the frame memory 27 to the printer engine 3.
According to the conventional printing apparatus with the construction mentioned above, the input data transmitted from the host apparatus 100 is received by the input unit 21 and the input data is interpreted by the interpreter 22. The input data is converted into the intermediate data and the intermediate data is stored in the page buffer 23.
Subsequently, the development controller 24 reads out the intermediate data stored in the page buffer 23. When there is a character code, the font rastalizer 25 is called and a font pattern is formed and stored into the frame memory 27 as, for example, bit map data of one page.
The font rastalizer 25 is called by the development controller 24 every character code as intermediate data in the page buffer 23, forms a font pattern by extracting character information corresponding to the character code from the font information unit 26, and supplies the font pattern to the development controller 24.
On the other hand, control information regarding a printing environment is also included in the intermediate data of one page in the page buffer 23. The output controller 28 sends the bit map image in the frame memory 27 to the output controller 28 in accordance with the above control information, controls the printer engine 3, thereby printing and outputting the bit map image onto a recording paper.
In the conventional apparatus as mentioned above, however, there are the following drawbacks since the control system of the printer controller isn""t constructed as a module and cannot be used as a function.
(1) When the print data is previewed, since the data is displayed by a previewer on the host side, the printed and outputted image cannot be accurately previewed.
(2) When a plurality of printers are connected in the network, the resources (functions) of the printers cannot be commonly used.
It is an object of the invention to provide output apparatus and output method for forming and outputting output data by using data which is obtained by allowing a function of another output apparatus to substitute a process.
In order to solve such a subject, according to the invention, the above object is accomplished by an output apparatus for inputting input data from an information processing apparatus through a network and for forming and outputting output data, comprising: substituting means for substituting a process to form the output data from the input data to a function of another output apparatus through the network; and outputting means for obtaining the data obtained by substituting the process to another output apparatus and for forming and outputting the output data.
In order to solve such a subject, according to the invention, the above object is accomplished by an output method of inputting input data from an information processing apparatus through a network and forming and outputting output data, wherein a process to form the output data from the input data is substituted by a function of another output apparatus through the network and the data obtained by substituting the process to another output apparatus is derived and the output data is formed and outputted.